The Invisible Enemy
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Kari is attacked by an invisible enemy, and Ken must save her. Kenkari


*For anyone who cares to know where I got the information about Wormmon's armor digivolution, I got it off of the D-Terminal, so if it's wrong blame it, not me.  
#  
**Disclaimer- Like I said before, I own nothing!**  
  
The Invisible Enemy  
  
"Do you think if we destroy the control spires that we can put Arukenimon out of business for good?" Cody asked Upamon, as he sat under a tree in Odiba Park.  
"That's a good plan, but how does it work?" Asked Ken as popped up (he always seems to pop up, doesn't he?)  
"Ken! What are you doing here?" Cody asked accusingly.  
"I was just walking by. Why do you hate me, Cody?"  
"I'll never forgive you for what you've done and-"  
"I can't seem to forgive myself either, for the cruel things I've done."  
"If you've really changed, then why don't you join us?  
"Uh..."  
"Well?"  
"Anyway, I think you're right about destroying the control spires. If we destroy them, we can fight her and Mummymon easier, especially with those control spire digimon out of the way."  
"That's what I was saying to Upamon."  
See ya later, I have to get home before my mom thinks I've run away again." Ken said as he walked off with Minomon.  
"Bye." Cody said. "Come on Upamon we'd better get to the computer lab."  
  
Cody explained the plan to Kari, Yolei, TK, and Davis, who agreed that it was the best way, even though it would take quite a while to accomplish. Then they headed off to the DigiWorld.  
  
"If we split up we'll be able to get more control spires destroyed at once!" Davis said when they arrived.  
"Alright then, let's go!" TK stated.  
"Perfecto!" Yolei exclaimed.  
So the five of them went their own ways, with their digimon, to knock down as many control spires as possible.  
  
After walking for hours, and annihilating a hundred or so control spires, Kari and Gatomon sat down to eat, and rest, at a nice beach they came to.   
"Gatomon did you hear something?" Kari asked a few minutes later. Then after a moment of silence, Gatomon said "No, I didn't hear anything. Do you sense something?"  
"There it is again!"  
"I don't hear anything but the waves crashing on the beach. I don't want you freaking out on me. Relax a little."  
  
~On a cliff above the same beach~  
  
What's come over me? Cody's right, I should join them. But I just can't come to do it. Am I'm just being paranoid?  
"Ken you're so quiet. Is something wrong?" Wormmon asked, quite concerned about his partner.  
"Huh? No, I was just thinking" Ken responded.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"I was just thinking about joining the others. But I can't convince myself to do it."  
"Maybe I can help you. Did you hear something?"  
"Yeah I hear it, someone's talking below us. Maybe its Arukenimon." He said as he peered over the edge.  
Down below he saw Kari and Gatomon. At this sight his heart stared racing. Maybe I can't join them because of my attraction to her.  
  
Suddenly Kari felt something grab her and pull her off the ground. She quickly realized she couldn't breathe.  
"Let her go now!" Gatomon yelled at the invisible...thing that had grabbed Kari. Oh, no! How can I save Kari when I can't even see what, or who, has her. What's that buzzing noise? Its *Pucchiemon!  
"Get him, Pucchiemon!" Ken called from behind Gatomon.  
"No! You might hit Kari!"  
"We have to chance it; she won't last much longer if we don't. Do it, now!"  
"Heavy Beam" the armor digimon called as he attacked the area just below the place where Kari was hanging in midair. The attack caused the invisible enemy to drop her into the cold ocean water below.  
"Kari!" Ken called as he dove into the frigid water after her.  
  
When her captor released her, the first thing she thought about was breathing in the life giving oxygen that the creature had deprived her of. But when she opened her mouth all that entered her lungs was salty ocean water that burned her throat, lungs and eyes; and she started to panic. Then she felt someone grab her and pull her to the surface, but she blacked out before she could see who.   
  
Ken broke the surface with the unconscious girl in his arms. He quickly got to shore and emptied her lungs of the briny water. He glanced up towards the battle that was raging between Pucchiemon and Gatomon against the now visible, huge reptilian digimon who, moments before had Kari in his large hand. Suddenly a thought came to his mind; I need to get her away from this fight so she doesn't get hurt.  
He carried her into a nearby cave, and it was there he noticed that her arm was bleeding, so he tore off a piece of his shirt to serve as a bandage. Then he started a fire to warm and dry the two of them. With that completed, he got out his D-Terminal and sent e-mails to all of the other DigiDestined.  
  
~ About five minutes later~  
  
Where am I? How did I get here? Kari thought when she opened her eyes, and saw that she was not in her bed at all, or anywhere that she recognized.  
"I'm glad you're awake. Gatomon needs to armor digivolve to help Pucchiemon fight Repgantomon." Ken said, noticing the now conscious girl from the cave entrance.   
"Repgantomon?"  
"Yeah. He's the one that grabbed you, then dropped you into the ocean. He's right out there." Ken pointed out the cave's entrance to the battle outside.  
"Right. Gatomon! Digi-armor energize!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Neferitimon, the Angel of Light."  
"That should help hold him off until everyone else gets here."  
"Did you pull me out?"  
"Pull you out of what?"  
"The ocean. Are you the one that saved me?" She asked, walking over to his side.  
"Yeah, I did." The boy said blushing.  
"Thank you." Kari said then she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Wh-what was that for?" He asked blushing harder.  
"For saving my life. I would have hugged you, but my arm hurts too much." She then turned and watched the battle unfold.  
"Oh." He said caressing the spot where her lips had touched his skin. "Is your arm still bleeding?"  
"Huh?" She said looking down at her arm and seeing a strip of blood stained cloth tied on her sore arm. "I don't think so."  
"Look here come the others!"  
  
Raidramon, Shurimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon attacked Repgantomon as Davis, Yolei, Cody, and TK ran to Kari and Ken.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked  
"Of course, thanks to Ken." She said glancing admirably at Ken, who blushed in response.  
  
They were still battling the fiend several minutes later, and it looked like he was nearly defeated. But suddenly, he got a second wind, and somehow digivolved to Exlargadomon.  
Out of nowhere, came WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon in response.  
"Let's do this together. Now!" Tai barked.  
The twelve digimon; two Megas, four Ultimates, and six Armor digimon; used their most powerful attacks:  
"Terra Force"  
"Ice Wolf Claw"  
"Wing Blade"  
"Flower Cannon"  
"Horn Buster"  
"Vulcan's Hammer"  
"Blue Thunder"  
"Double Star"  
"Gold Rush"  
"Star Shower"  
"Rosetta Stone"  
"Heavy Beam"  
  
At first nothing happened, then all of a sudden he exploded.  
"We did it! WillyougooutwithmenowKari?(a/n incase you can't tell what that says, it says Will you go out with me now Kari?)" Davis asked.  
"Why would I do that?" Kari asked him, knowing his answer.  
"Because I saved you."  
"Actually, Ken did. Right?"  
"Well, yeah I did."  
"Ken, I know we're friends but I don't appreciate you trying to take my girl." Davis snapped  
"Well If I'm anyone's girl, I'm Ken's. Come on let's go." She said to the dark haired boy, as they ran off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know that was kind of cheesy, but give me a break, I'm still new to this.  



End file.
